The Promise
by Cursedforever666
Summary: She made a vow to herself once he left that if he didn't come ba she would cut her heart out with her own Katana. Will she keep her promise to herself? Will Sasuke Return to her?


__

On behalf of her love  
She no longer sleeps  
Life no longer had meaning  
Nothing to make her stay  
She sold her soul away

  
I lay there unable to sleep. How could he have gone? How could he have left everyone? Tears filled your eyes. You loved Sasuke with all your heart but he went to Orochimaru. Life didn't have a meaning to you any more. Orochimaru appeared before you. "I can take the pain away, come with me, after all what's left to make you stay?" he said. You looked up. Your beautiful blue eyes had lost there spark. Slowly you nodded your head. You just wanted the pain to go away. You didn't care about anything any more...

_I held you tight to me  
But you slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed, I believed.._

"Sasuke please don't go!" you cried. He ignored you and kept walking. You ran up to him. "Why!? You said you loved me Sasuke!" He turned to face you. You hugged him tightly tears streaming down your face. He wrapped his arms around you. "I have to go. But I promise I will return to you" he said softly. He pulled away from you. As he left Konoha you shouted to him. "If you betray me, if you do not return, I will cut my heart in two with my own katana and then you will see my bleeding heart." Sasuke then slipped away into the darkness. He was gone.

_After the night he died  
I wept, my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed at my feet_

When you saw him again, he was so different. He acted as though he didn't care about you. He tried to kill you. You cried until your tears dried but the pain was just so intense. But your heart couldn't hate him. You loved him too much. So you turned your hate to Orochimaru. You would get revenge. You vowed that Orochimaru would bleed at your feet.

_Sometimes I wonder  
Could I have known their true intentions?  
As the pain stayed the same  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
One by one they were surprised_

I sat and wondered. Had this been Sasuke's intention all along? I still felt the pain that had just grown since the betrayal. You couldn't take it any more. "I'll haunt them in hell" you said hoarsely. Teas streamed down your face as the katana was driven into your heart by your own hand. Sasuke walked in coming to apologize. The truth was he had never stopped loving you. He saw your bloody body on the floor and ran to it his heart breaking. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Written in blood were the words. "I kept my promise"

_On behalf of her love  
She no longer sleeps  
Life no longer had meaning  
Nothing to make her stay  
She sold her soul away  
_  
I lay there unable to sleep. How could he have gone? How could he have left everyone? Tears filled your eyes. You loved Sasuke with all your heart but he went to Orochimaru. Life didn't have a meaning to you any more. Orochimaru appeared before you. "I can take the pain away, come with me, after all what's left to make you stay?" he said. You looked up. Your beautiful blue eyes had lost there spark. Slowly you nodded your head. You just wanted the pain to go away. You didn't care about anything any more...

_I held you tight to me  
But you slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed, I believed.._

"Sasuke please don't go!" you cried. He ignored you and kept walking. You ran up to him. "Why!? You said you loved me Sasuke!" He turned to face you. You hugged him tightly tears streaming down your face. He wrapped his arms around you. "I have to go. But I promise I will return to you" he said softly. He pulled away from you. As he left Konoha you shouted to him. "If you betray me, if you do not return, I will cut my heart in two with my own katana and then you will see my bleeding heart". Sasuke then slipped away into the darkness. He was gone.

_After the night he died  
I wept, my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed at my feet_

When you saw him again, he was so different. He acted as though he didn't care about you. He tried to kill you. You cried until your tears dried but the pain was just so intense. But your heart couldn't hate him. You loved him too much. So you turned your hate to Orochimaru. You would get revenge. You vowed that Orochimaru would bleed at your feet.

_Sometimes I wonder  
Could I have known their true intentions?  
As the pain stayed the same  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
One by one they were surprised_

I sat and wondered. Had this been Sasuke's intention all along? I still felt the pain that had just grown since the betrayal. You couldn't take it any more. "I'll haunt them in hell" you said hoarsely. Teas streamed down your face as the katana was driven into your heart by your own hand. Sasuke walked in coming to apologize. The truth was he had never stopped loving you. He saw your bloody body on the floor and ran to it his heart breaking. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Written in blood were the words. "I kept my promise"


End file.
